internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
2004 ICC Intercontinental Cup
| count = 1 | participants = 12 | matches_played = 15 | attendance = | player_of_the_series = | most_runs = Fraser Watts (413) | most_wickets = Ali Asad (24) | official_website = | previous = | next = }} The 2004 ICC Intercontinental Cup was the inaugural edition of the ICC Intercontinental Cup first class cricket tournament, an international cricket tournament between nations who have not been awarded Test status by the International Cricket Council. The tournament took place last from 25 March to 23 November 2004. The competition included 12 teams, divided by geographical region into four groups of three, followed by semi-finals and a final which were all played in Sharjah, United Arab Emirates. Points System In order to encourage competitive play and avoid deadlocks, a point system including bonus points was used: *Win: 14 points *Tie: 7 points *Draw or loss: 0 points *Batting bonus points: 0.5 points for each 25 runs scored in the first 90 overs of each innings, to a maximum of 6 points per innings. *Bowling bonus points: 0.5 points per wicket taken in each innings. Results Africa Group The major surprise in the African group was the victory of Uganda over Namibia. Uganda's subsequent loss against Kenya paved the way for the Kenyans to the next round, despite a player's strike the day before their match against Namibia. | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 165 (67.1 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Gerrie Snyman 46 (59)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Joel Olwenyi 2/26 (11 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 274 (105 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Nandikishore Patel 74 (170)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Louis Burger 2/19 (11 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 289 (98.1 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Danie Keulder 67 (131)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Kenneth Kamyuka 5/83 (31.1 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 183/5 (44.1 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Benjamin Musoke 72 (112)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Kola Burger 2/24 (13 overs)| result = Uganda won by 5 wickets| venue = Wanderers Cricket Ground, Windhoek, Namibia | umpires = Gerrie Pienar (SA) & Shadih Wadvalla (SA)| motm = Frank Nsubuga (Uganda)| report = Scorecard| rain = Points: Uganda 32, Namibia 16| }} ---- | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 152 (65.3 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Nandikishore Patel 42 (159)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Thomas Odoyo 3/27 (12 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 307/6 d (89.3 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Ravi Shah 135 (244)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Kenneth Kamyuka 4/83 (21.3 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 151 (57.2 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Joel Olwenyi 51 (72)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Maurice Odumbe 3/17 (13 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Kenya won by an innings and 4 runs| venue = Gymkhana Club Ground, Nairobi, Kenya| umpires = Earl Hendrikse (SA) & Muhammed Nanabhay (SA)| motm = Ravi Shah (Kenya)| report = Scorecard| rain = Points: Kenya 30, Uganda 9| }} ---- | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 357/6 d (87.1 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Danie Keulder 90 (188)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Ragheb Aga 3/86 (20.1 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 258 (81.2 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Lameck Onyango 67 (64)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Sarel Burger 3/54 (25 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 202/5 d (44.4 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Stefan Swanepoel 74* (98)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Hitesh Modi 2/41 (7.4 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 259/3 (80 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Ravi Shah 187 (268)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Deon Kotze 1/35 (16 overs)| result = Match drawn| venue = Aga Khan Sports Club Ground, Nairobi, Kenya| umpires = Zed Ndamane (SA) & Craig Shoof (SA)| motm = Ravi Shah (Kenya)| report = Scorecard| rain = Points: Namibia 16.5, Kenya 15.5| }} Americas Group | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 221 (73.5 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = John Davison 84 (113)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Nasir Javed 5/78 (23.5 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 136 (40.4 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Aijaz Ali 36 (41)| wickets-team2-inns1 = John Davison 8/61 (14.4 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 145 (72.5 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Sunil Dhaniram 65* (148)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Tony Reid 2/10 (6 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 126 (44.2 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Mark Johnson 41 (70)| wickets-team2-inns2 = John Davison 9/76 (21.2 overs)| result = Canada won by 104 runs| venue = Brian Piccolo Park, Fort Lauderdale, USA | umpires = Billy Doctrove (WI) & Norman Malcolm (WI)| motm = | report = Scorecard| rain = Points: Canada 30.5, USA 15| }} ---- | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 297/9 d (90 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Steve Massiah 104 (234)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Dennis Archer 3/30 (15 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 201/8 d (86.5 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Clay Smith 62 (142)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Nasir Javed 3/62 (20 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 183 (46.2 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Mark Johnson 46 (39)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Dwayne Leverock 7/57 (16.2 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 166 (68.3 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Clay Smith 65 (161)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Howard Johnson 5/38 (17 overs)| result = USA won by 114 runs| venue = National Stadium, Hamilton, Bermuda | umpires = Hubert Smythe (Cay) & Courtney Young (Cay)| motm = Steve Massiah| report = Scorecard| rain = Points: USA 32, Bermuda 16.5| }} ---- | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 250/9 d (88.4 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Ashish Bagai 66 (177)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Saleem Mukuddem 3/28 (18 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 107 (51 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Irving Romaine 40 (94)| wickets-team2-inns1 = John Davison 5/19 (14 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 250/4 d (51.1 overs)|| runs-team1-inns2 = Haninder Dhillon 102 (138)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Ryan Steede 2/30 (7 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 221/9 (87 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Clay Smith 63 (151)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Kevin Sandher 6/68 (31 overs)| result = Match Drawn| venue = Sunnybrook Park, Toronto, Canada | umpires = Hubert Smythe (Cay) & Courtney Young (Cay)| motm = Haninder Dhillon| report = Scorecard| rain = Points: Canada 19.5, Bermuda 12.5| }} Asia Group | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 293/9 d (82.1 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Arshad Ali 143 (216)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Binod Das 5/61 (23 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 213 (76 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Raju Khadka 67 (94)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Ali Asad 9/74 (27 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 253/6 d (83 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Fahad Usman 102* (163)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Raju Khadka 2/17 (11 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 141/5 (75 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Sharad Vesawkar 50* (172)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Ali Asad 4/52 (20 overs)| result = Match Draw| venue = Sharjah Cricket Association Stadium, Sharjah, UAE | umpires = Shakeel Khan (PAK) & Gamini Silva (SL)| motm = Ali Asad (UAE)| report = Scorecard| rain = Points: UAE 18, Nepal 14| }} ---- | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 132 (54.5 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Rohan Selvaratnam 56 (113)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Sanjam Regmi 3/25 (18 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 198 (84.1 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Shakti Gauchan 69 (231)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Suresh Navaratnam 5/61 (20 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 99 (51.2 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Matthew William 27 (35)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Mahaboob Alam 3/25 (12 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 34/1 (7.1 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Paresh Lohani 16* (25)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Suresh Navaratnam 1/16 (4 overs)| result = Nepal won by 9 wickets| venue = Tribhuvan University International Cricket Ground, Kirtipur, Nepal | umpires = Ranmore Martinesz (SL) & Zameer Haider (PAK)| motm = Mahaboob Alam (Nepal) & Shakti Gauchan (Nepal) | report = Scorecard| rain = Points: Nepal 27.5, Malaysia 9.5| }} ---- | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 231/9 d (57 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Khurram Khan 66 (70)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Mohammad Shukri 3/32 (6 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 173 (72.5 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Rohan Selvaratnam 53 (108)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Mohammad Tauqir 4/34 (13 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 211/7 d (48 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Arshad Ali 78 (99)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Sarath Jayawardene 3/33 (10 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 145 (58.1 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Rakesh Madhavan 60 (128)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Mohammad Tauqir 6/17 (17.1 overs)| result = UAE won by 124 runs| venue = Selangor Turf Club, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia| umpires = Shishir Chowdhury (BAN) & Manzur Rahman (BAN)| motm = Mohammad Tauqir (UAE)| report = Scorecard| rain = Points: UAE 32.5, Malaysia 13.5| }} Europe Group | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 314/7 d (87 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Craig Wright 88 (129)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Edgar Schiferli 3/73 (22 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 257 (75.4 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Bas Zuiderent 78 (140)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Ryan Watson 5/74 (21.4 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 250/8 d (66 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Fraser Watts 79 (132)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Sebastiaan Gokke 4/77 (21 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 207/3 (76 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Bas Zuiderent 68* (139)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Bruce Patterson 2/17 (6 overs)| result = Match Draw| venue = Mannofield Park, Aberdeen, Scotland | umpires = Trevor Henry (Ire) & Richard Illingworth (Eng)| motm = | report = Scorecard| rain = Points: Scotland 17.5, Netherlands 16.5| }} ---- | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 200 (80.5 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = 388/8 d (87 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = 141 (56.1 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Ireland won by an innings and 47 runs| venue = Sportpark Het Schootsveld, Deventer, the Netherlands | umpires = | motm = | report = Scorecard| rain = Points: Ireland 30, Netherlands 10.5| }} ---- | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 193 (59.4 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = 167 (59.1 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = 178 (51.4 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 206/2 (53.3 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Scotland won by 8 runs| venue = Clontarf Cricket Club Ground, Dublin, Ireland | umpires = | motm = | report = Scorecard| rain = Points: Scotland 31, Ireland 13| }} Final round Semi-finals The semifinals was played in UAE, but were delayed because the death of Zayed bin Sultan Al Nahyan. Originally were scheduled to start on 16 November and were postponed one day. Canada and Scotland advanced to the final, both in draws by points. | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 300/5 d (88.3 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Fraser Watts 146 (222)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Lameck Onyango 1/38 (14 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 95 (31.5 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Ravi Shah 32 (63)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Paul Hoffmann 5/5 (5.5 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 401/7 d (120 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Kyle Coetzer 133 (219)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Lameck Onyango 2/17 (8 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 163/4 (52 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Amit Bhudia 79 (148)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Ryan Watson 2/45 (16 overs)| result = Match drawn| venue = Sheikh Zayed Stadium, Abu Dhabi, UAE| umpires = Saleem Badar (Pak) & Gamini Silva (SL)| motm = Paul Hoffmann (Scotland)| report = Scorecard| rain = Points: Scotland 19, Kenya 10.5 }} ---- | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 337/6 d (81 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Zubin Surkari 139 (218)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Ali Asad 4/59 (20 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 254/8 d (85.4 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Syed Maqsood 100* (154)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Umar Bhatti 3/44 (15.4 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 253/8 d (81.1 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Ian Billcliff 63 (154)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Zahid Shah 4/53 (15.1)| score-team2-inns2 = 194/9 (55 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Kashif Khan 56 (71)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Umar Bhatti 5/43 (13 overs)| result = Match drawn| venue = Sharjah Cricket Association Stadium, Sharjah, UAE| umpires = Siddiq Khan (Pak) & Tyron Wijewardene (SL)| motm = Zubin Surkari (Canada)| report = Scorecard| rain = Points: Canada 19.5, UAE 15.5 }} Final The final started at 21 November. Canada won the toss and elected to bat. However Canada had a poor start, losing Ashif Mulla to the last ball of the first over of the match, bowled by John Blain. In the same day, Scotland took advantage of 80 runs. In the second day Scotland declared with 177 runs ahead. Canada only scored 93 runs for the easy victory of Scotland. | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 110 (41.1 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Ian Billcliff 31 (125)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Ryan Watson 3/1 (4.1 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 287/8 d (88.1 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Gavin Hamilton 115 (242)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Umar Bhatti 4/49 (17.4 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 93 (29.5 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Umar Bhatti 41 (93)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Asim Butt 4/10 (8 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Scotland won by an innings and 84 runs| venue = Sharjah Cricket Association Stadium|, Sharjah, UAE | umpires = Gamini Silva (SL) & Tyron Wijewardene (SL)| motm = John Blain (Scotland)| report = Scorecard| }} Stats Most runs Most wickets> Intercontinental Cup Category:ICC Intercontinental Cup